


Язва

by Dekstroza, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [16]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Стив решил, что вот оно. Вот так вот и сходят с ума. Во всяком случае он-то, кажется, точно того-этого, раз слышит такое.





	Язва

Когда Тони, потянувшись за очередной кружкой кофе, резко сел на место, никто не обратил на это внимание. Может человек передумать, в конце-то концов? Может. Мало ли чем осенило в очередной раз гениальную голову, что даже кофе был забыт? Главное, чтобы мир устоял, а уж кофе - дело наживное. Тем более, что перед этим Тони выдул по меньшей мере три кружки такой крепости, что обычному человеку хватило бы на неделю вперед , и это только при Стиве, а сколько он успел залить в себя с утра - страшно представить. Но Стив, у которого в последнее время сердце было “не на месте” из-за необходимости постоянно контролировать перемещение Баки по дому, чтобы, не дай бог, они с Тони не оказались вместе в одной комнате наедине и не поубивали друг друга, пока все остальные заняты своими повседневными делами, подозрительно замер. Паранойя чистой воды, твердил внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на Марию Хилл, и Стив был с ним полностью согласен.   
  
Да, согласен.   
  
Лучше быть параноиком с двумя друзьями, чем беспечным идиотом, не имеющим ни одного. И ладно, если бы потерей грозило очередное спасение мира или еще чего-нибудь такое же важное и нужное, Стив бы смог со временем смириться и отпустить. Наверное. Кого-нибудь. Кого-нибудь другого. Только не Баки и не Тони.   
  
Так нет.   
  
Два идиота, которых судьба по ошибке выдала ему в лучшие друзья, старались воспользоваться любой возможностью, чтобы надрать друг другу задницы. Во всяком случае ничем другим объяснить их взъерошенный вид и синяки Тони, стоило их оставить вместе наедине больше чем на пять минут, было нельзя.   
  
Ему в красках рассказали, как Баки пришел убивать Тони, за его, Стива смерть, в которой Тони, если бы кто спросил Стива, не был виноват. Но Стив был на тот момент мертв, и объяснить это Тони и Баки было попросту некому. Банально повезло, что ему хватило ума и смелости написать Тони письмо и попросить позаботиться о Баки, иначе, кто знает, как бы повел себя в тот день Тони, искренне скорбящий о нем.   
  
Так что ладно, тогда для драки был стоящий повод. Но сейчас? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Он жив, Баки - реабилитирован, Тони… ну, с Тони никогда не угадаешь, особенно после того, что он умудрился сотворить с самим собой, даром, что сам об этом не помнил. Сейчас все вроде было хорошо, если считать, что репульсор в груди подходит под определение этого слова, но устройство хотя бы не вызывало того отторжения, что чувствовал Стив по отношению к Эктремису, как бы полезен и нужен Тони он ни был, в общем Тони тоже был в порядке и поэтому Стив никак не мог понять, что же, в конце-то концов, они опять между собой не поделили?  
  
Да, ему действительно казалось,что все разногласия должны были остаться в прошлом, но вот поди же…  
  
Так что Стив был в боевой готовности двадцать четыре часа в сутки, как бы порой это ни выматывало, и именно сейчас, судя по тому, как сначала побледнел, а потом буквально посерел сидящий рядом Тони, прижавший ладонь к левому подреберью, его бдительность наконец-то принесла плоды. Не там и не так, как ему было нужно, но какая теперь разница?  
  
— Тони, что? — он обеспокоенно склонился к нему, отмечая капельки пота на висках и переносице, судорожно сжатые губы, словно Тони давил в себе стон и то, как ярко-синяя радужка тонким ободком обтянула черные, полные боли, зрачки. Тони, предсказуемо, не ответил, но это было, в общем-то, уже и не важно. — Позовите Дональда, срочно! — выкрикнул Стив, осторожно обхватывая Тони за плечи.  
  
Кто-то рванул по коридору за припозднившимся к завтраку Тором, но Стив не успел понять кто, Мария или Клинт, когда Тони, схватив его за рукав, снова перетянул все внимание на себя (и боже, умел ли Тони иначе?), прохрипев только одно слово: “Баки”.  
  
Стив решил, что вот оно. Вот так вот и сходят с ума. Во всяком случае он-то, кажется, точно того-этого, раз слышит такое. Потому что — зачем Баки? Попросить прощения, помириться перед смертью? Стива аж передернуло от таких мыслей, но о чем прикажете думать, когда Тони, плевавшего и презиравшего любые слабости своего тела, сейчас буквально выворачивало наизнанку от боли, а Стив не знал от чего и как помочь. Ведь вот же, пять минут назад сидел, пил кофе, ел жирный гамбургер с соусом табаско, вчера практически в одиночку уничтожил кладку огромных насекомоподобных мутантов с крыльями, за каким-то хреном выведенных обиженным жизнью и ушедшей женой диктиоптерологом-любителем. А сейчас тихо постанывал и пытался закатить глаза, и это несмотря на репульсор, даруемый им повышенный иммунитет и быстрое заживление любых ран.  
  
Стиву показалось,что прошла вечность, а на самом деле не более минуты, когда рядом бесшумно возник Баки, с влажными после душа волосами и одетой задом наперед футболке. Ниже Стив постарался глаза не опускать. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел друга полуголым, но вот то что тот носил вместо привычных и милых сердцу Стива боксеров, это… это было просто “кхм” что такое.  
  
Тони при виде Баки как-то приободрился и даже постарался сесть ровнее, но новый приступ боли придушил это никому не нужной геройство в самом зародыше.  
  
— Баки, — прошипел он и посмотрел так, что, честное слово, не будь Стив закаленным в боях солдатом - разрыдался бы. Ни к селу ни к городу вспомнилось дурацкие картинки из сети, под которыми пользователи всех возрастов и обоих полов рисовали сердечки, жмурящиеся смайлики и прочую чепуху, называемую странным словом “кавай”. Так вот, все они и даже кот из полюбившегося Стиву “Шрека” по выразительности с Тони рядом не стояли. Но на Баки, полный вселенского раскаяния взгляд не произвел ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Более того, Стиву на миг показалось, что вместо логичного взаимного всепрощения, он сейчас схватит Тони за шкирятник и как того самого кота макнет в кружку с кофе, за неимением лужи на полу. Что было, по-меньшей мере, чревато, ибо как бы ни чувствовал себя Тони Старк, публично “тыкать носом” без последствий он не позволял никому.  
  
Стив уже приготовился защищать друга (и понять бы еще, какого в первую очередь), но — пронесло. Баки выдохнул и, как ни в чем не бывало, развернувшись, шагнул к шкафчикам. Прежде чем Стив успел возмутиться, да хотя бы просто сформулировать в голове что-нибудь получше жалобного “Баки, ну как же так?”, тот уже вернулся со стаканом и ярко-красной упаковкой таблеток. Поставив их на стол, он подхватил Тони на руки и, не обращая внимания на его слабые трепыхания и недоуменный взгляд Стива, в несколько быстрых шагов донес до дивана в гостиной, где, уложив на спину устроил так, чтобы голова была чуть приподнята, а ноги — немного согнуты.   
  
К окончанию этих манипуляций кожа лица Тони перестала своим цветом навевать на Стива абсолютно неуместные, с его точки зрения, мысли о вечном, а появившийся, наконец-то Тор в образе доктора Блейка и вовсе успокоил порядком расшатанные за утро нервы, потому что кто-кто, а Дональд был не из тех врачей, что теряют пациентов, даже таких упрямых, как Тони.   
  
Мини-сканер на репульсорах, изобретение самого Тони, которым он по-праву мог гордиться, спустившись от головы, завис над желудком, тревожно замигав красными огоньками, и Баки, стоявший рядом, ощутимо напрягся, так что пластины на железной руке с неприятным шорохом приподнялись на своих местах, но через миг красный сменился желтым и все, включая Тони, облегченно выдохнули.  
  
— Язва. Но не прободная. — констатировал Дональд.  
  
— Эй, док, полегче, так меня еще никто не называл, — попытался начать диалог Тони, но, наткнувшись на мрачный взгляд Баки, немедленно заткнулся.  
  
— Но как же так? — все посмотрели на недоумевающего Стива, но он попросту не мог промолчать, не выяснив волнующего его вопроса, — как же так? Ведь эта штука у Тони в груди, ну, репульсор, он разве не должен предотвращать подобное? Лечить, в конце-то концов.  
  
— Должен, ага! — согласился успевший сбегать за стаканом Баки и сейчас сосредоточено наблюдавший, как кинутая туда таблетка растворяется в воде. — Только за этим говнюком разве угонишься? Жареное, острое, крепкий кофе, газировка, вчерашние жуки…  
  
— Вот скажи на милость, жуки-то чем тебе не угодили? — еще раз попробовал начать препираться Тони, но железная рука, подтолкнувшая стакан, пресекла все разговоры на корню.  
  
— Стресс, Тони, является одним из факторов влияющих на возникновение язвы, — профессорским тоном начал Дональд, — особенно если есть сопутствующие негативные факторы, но от стресса нам, увы, никуда не деться, если конечно Кэп не запретит…  
  
Все, включая Тони, просительно посмотрели на Стива и тот не нашел в себе ни моральных, ни душевных сил кивнуть, лишив тем самым команду неоценимой помощи Железного Человека, а его самого - просто возможности быть. Тем более, что Тони все равно бы извелся, находясь в стороне от событий, так что лучше уж так, под присмотром…  
  
— ... но вот со всем остальным мы вполне можем справиться, — продолжил, словно и не было паузы, Дональд, — думаю, диету и своевременный прием лекарств тебе обеспечить сможем, правда?  
  
Дональд обвел взглядом присутствующих, явно не горевших желанием связываться с Тони, и Стив уже приготовился к тому, что роль наседки, как всегда, достанется ему, как Баки, до этого хмуро молчавший сделал полшага вперед.  
  
— А то! — взгляд друга не предвещал ничего хорошего. — Он теперь шиповником в туалете мочиться будет! И есть не абы когда и как, а шесть раз в день строго по часам! Манка и рисовая кашка на молоке, супчики слизистые, суфле, кисели... И мясо с рыбой только на пару! А будет волынить — никакого секса!  
  
Тони, которому, кажется, полегчало настолько, что он явно собирался вступить в спор, на последней фразе заметно сдулся, но не настолько, чтобы промолчать:  
  
— Кэп, скажи ему, что пытки и шантаж в мирное время запрещены. С восемьдесят четвертого, между прочим. Я буду жаловаться в ООН!  
  
— Ты еще мисс Поттс пожалуйся, а я послушаю, что она тебе на это ответит, — не остался в долгу Барнс.  
  
— Вот умеешь ты все веселье сбить. Ладно, а если я не буду волынить, ты гарантируешь секс? — Тони поставил пустой стакан на пол и в нетерпении приподнялся на локтях, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Я гарантирую много секса, — не стал отпираться Баки. — Очень много горячего, разнузданного секса, везде где захочешь, но сначала — манка!  
  
И, подхватив Тони под мышки, легко, словно тот ничего не весил, но в то же время крайне осторожно поставил на ноги, внимательно осмотрел с ног до головы еще раз, кивнул, видимо удовлетворившись увиденным и, приобняв Тони за талию аккуратно, но настойчиво потянул в сторону опустевшей кухни. Видимо - чтобы накормить обещанной “манкой”.  
  
Все остальные остались в гостиной, провожая парочку изумленным взглядом и не решаясь отправиться следом.  
  
— Так, — первым опомнился Клинт, — а при чем тут секс? Кто-нибудь вообще понял, что это сейчас было?  
  
Стив только покачал головой. Ну Баки! Ну Тони! Кто бы мог подумать! Это казалось просто невозможным, но… Тони Старк ведь как никто другой умеет добиваться невозможного? Кажется, судя по доносившимся из кухни полным энтузиазма восклицаниям Тони, им всем предстояло в скором времени это узнать...


End file.
